The Boy Who Lived
by Sweet as Cherry Pie
Summary: Ok, Chapter 3 is up. Still really bad. Review and it might get betterHINT!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic

Where are they? They've been gone for hours now. I hope he's OK. I know Harry's tough competition. But Cedric _needs_ to win, for Hufflepuff. They need the glory.

Wait. What am I saying! I don't want Harry to loose…but I don't want to see Cedric loose either….

Oh my god! Something has happened. As I fight my way towards to entrance to the maze, I see Cho, she's crying, oh no, that means bad news, Cho never cries. What is going on?

Oh, they're back! And Cedric, he's lying on the floor. Oh Merlins beard, he's dead!

No, no Hermione calm down, walk down to them, he's not dead, he's just……out cold, yes that's it!

I continue to push my way through the crowd. Oops, I knocked over a first year, oh who cares!

I got to Harry and Cedric. Harry's crying. Nooooo, it can't be. Cedric dead. I hug Harry. He's shoulders are shaking very badly and he can barely talk through his sobs.

"…'Ermi'ne…Voldemort…hic…back…sob…killed Cedric…" And he dissolved into tears. The first time that I can remember him crying. Harry is one of the toughest people I know, apart from Hagrid…and Dumbledore.

I stared at Cedric. Even though he was…you know…he still looked gorgeous, in a bizarre way. His grey eyes are open in shock, and his longish hair is faslling over his face, and…did I just see him smile? No, I couldn't have…trick of the light, I guess.

Amos Diggory came running down, "WHERE'S MY BOY?" He rounded on Harry, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" he roared.

I looked at Amos. "Mr. Diggory, Cedric was killed by Voldemort," the crowed shuddered at the mention of _the name_, "he's back…"

Amos stared at me. It seemed like years that he stared into my eyes, probably trying to find some hint of a joke. When he found none, he looked to sad to even cry. He ran away. He ran to the castle, unable to face his son.

I didn't realise I was crying until a single tear fell onto Cedric's perfect face. I buried my face into his chest, and cryed for England.

Somebody took my hand. I looked at my hand, and the other hand… It was Cedrics. I looked at his face. It was smiling. "Kiss me, Hermione" came the whispered words of Cedric.

"Impossible"

"What's impossible about this, Herminone?" he smiled, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I leaned down and kissed him. I don't know why, but I was surprised when he kissed me back.

"Your alive…"

"I noticed" He laughed and then had a coughing fit.

"TAKE THIS BOY TO THE HOSPITLE WING IMMEDIATELY" came Dumbledore's voice, magically magnified to be heard over the crowed. Madame Pomfrey came forward and magicked him onto a stretcher. I tried to run after him, but some fool was holding me back. Harry whispered in my ear, "Let him rest, he's been through a lot. Died and back. Go tomorrow, K?"

All I could do was nod, fearing my voice would fail me if I spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the Hospital Wing, the morning after the miracle. I still can't help being amazed. Cedric, he died! But…_somehow_…he came back to life. Of course, I spent all night reading up if there are any know spells, enchantments or curses that can bring a dead body back to life, but I found none. I even searched the restricted section! But I still found nothing.

So as I walked apprehensively into the Hospital Wing, I was struck with a horrid thought, what if Cedric was an _inferi_. You know, dead people enchanted to do whoevers work. Merlin, what if You-Know-Who had enchanted Cedric to kill me, or to get to Harry?

I can't come here. I have to go!

"Hermione?"

Oh god, Cedric woke up. I must have been talking to myself again. Curses! Why do I do that?

"Ummm…Cedric?"

"Of course I'm Cedric. Who else would I be?" he said, with a wicked little grin.

I laughed nervously. I can't believe it. I'm having a conversation with an _inferi_.

"Are you OK Hermione? You look really awkward…and nervous…and is that fear I see? Your scared of me?"

I was off in my own world. Still unable to think of a way to get out of here.

"HERMIONE?"

"Huh? What? Yes?"

"Your scared of me aren't you?"

"What? NO? No, no, no… Sorry. I'm just…wondering…how are you still alive?"

"Why wishing I'm dead?" He didn't say it in a mean way, but kind of hurt, but trying (and failing) to make it sound like a joke.

"NO! How can you think that. We have been going out for over a year! I would die without you. That's how I felt when you temporarily died yesterday. But, I've been looking, reading, theres absolutely NO spell or anything to bring back the dead. So I was just wondering, if you got hit by a Killing Curse, how your still alive."

"I think I can answer that Miss Granger"

Professor Dumbledore had entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Dumbledore had entered the room.

I spun around. Professor Dumbledore was standing their with his usual twinkling eyes and half moon glasses, though this time he had a look of….purpose…like there was something important to do.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Diggory, I couldn't help but hear your conversation."

"Sir, do you know why I'm still alive? Am I some sort of…living dead?" Cedric looked terrified at the thought. I don't blame him, who'd want to be a dead person who's alive? We looked at him expectantly.

"Yes. I do know the reason that you are alive, and you are _not_ living dead," answering the terrified look on Cedric's face. "But the fact you are still alive is…intriguing. You see, you have died, but I think that the strong, denied love that Miss Granger feels for you has somehow performed an unknown spell, that only works when the person is willing them to not be dead, but not with the intention of actually bringing them back to life. What was going through your mind when you where at Mr Diggorys side when Harry brought him back from the maze, Miss Granger?"

"I was…thinking…wanting….oh I don't know. I just didn't want him to be dead. I was hoping that he could just come to life. I needed…errr, never mind." Good Lord. I nearly said I needed Cedric…In front of Professor Dumbledore. I don't even say stuff like that to Harry and Ron. I was blushing. I could see in the reflection in the water jug. I looked like an over ripe tomato. Cedric was looking at me with mingled curiosity and amusement. But, thankfully, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Mr Diggory, Ms Granger, I need you both in my office. I have a matter of great urgency I need to discuss with you. Mr. Potter is already waiting there, along with Mr Weasly, Miss Weasly, Ms Lovegood and Mr Longbottom."

I looked puzzled. Cedric looked puzzled. But he got up and we went to Dumbledores office. After giving the password (Skiving Snackboxes) they climbed the staircase towards the office. Harry and Ron looked delighted when I came in, as if I held the answers to all their questions (well, I normally do). But when they saw I had a curios look, and when they saw that Cedric was holding my hand, their looks turned sour and they looked away.

The sourness of the occasion was broken by Dumbledores voice.

"Do not look so sour you two! I have a task that only you can complete. I need you to go back to the 1940s and try to turn Voldemort to the good side. I need you, Ginny, to try and make him fall in love with you, everyone else will find their place, do not worry, but you are all needed their."

Everyone looked at Ginny. She looked horrified. But then said "OK" in a small voice. "Excellent!" said Dumbledore, "If you could all just come over here. Miss Granger I believe you know how to work the time turner" I walked forward, and put the (enlarged) chain around every ones neck, and Dumbledore walked over, wished us luck, and then performed the spell that would take us back to the 1940s.


End file.
